Due to its small size, low power consumption and no radiation, a liquid crystal display panel (LCD) has drawn great attention in a field of a flat panel display and has been widely applied to all walks of life. The liquid crystal display panel is usually made of a color film substrate and an array substrate. Wherein the array substrate generally comprises a source-drain layer, an interval layer disposed on the source-drain layer, and a pixel electrode layer disposed on the interval layer. Wherein a via hole needs to be disposed on the interval layer so that the pixel electrode layer is electrically connected to the source-drain layer through the via hole so as to drive and display the liquid crystal display panel. When the pixel electrode is electrically connected to the source-drain through the via hole, a groove is formed on the pixel electrode layer corresponding to a position of the via hole. Wherein since an area of the via hole is smaller so that an alignment film is subsequently disposed on the pixel electrode layer, bubbles are likely to be generated in a groove, so that an alignment liquid for forming the alignment film does not easily enter the groove of the pixel electrode layer and is evenly dispersed in the groove; therefore, an alignment film is lacking in the area, so that a display abnormality occurs in the liquid crystal display panel.